Disk 11
Disk 11 is a slightly disturbing disk, compared to the other upbeat disks. The recording seems to be of a person running across (or maybe breaking) different block types and later on, stopping to use equipment of some kind, cough, and then continue running with a hastened pace. The block sounds similar to that of and . The person struggli noises are heard throughout the recording. Strange noises of barking or wind blowing are heard near the end before abruptly stopping. One can hear static noise akin to what would be expected at the end of a vinyl album after this point before ending. Theorized Story It started as a normal day. I hate Endermen. I began to back away slowly. Then heard it running after me. I ran into my mansion, and closed the door. Unfortunately, he teleported in. I freaked out at this point, and resorted to going to the Nether. I hated that place, but I thought it was necessary. I slowed a bit and looked back only to see the frightening sight of the Enderman still behind me running at full tilt and gaining. I started running again, and somehow, he was still gaining. I looked down and saw that I was running on Soulsand. I was now very scared, and realized that I was a goner. As a looked into the Enderman’s eyes, I realized that he had pure white eyes. I was even more freaked out, but I could do nothing about it. As the rrrfftdrtrtthvrhtyvu 8vft78bf8t7bdtr8b6b4e8r68d6rdb6r8x6r7brd6b7 d6urtrb8dtfc utrd8bbtrd767rsb6dbr78t drr579b75r9btrdub6dr utrdu 6rdu. Tdru5v4dy54dvyd54 y I am not a good person I am not a good person to be a good 5 am and I am not a good person to vbe my money to egfe5rcedtr ytdr7 d5r74d7 d 75td7 day a good idea and she has not had to go through it for an entire day of a woman whose daughter has n closed in, he started to turn into a bit of a spirit, and I realized he wanted to possess me. I turned and tried to run but I felt him enter my system, and I lost control of my body. I doubled over in pain making strange, grunting sounds, then suddenly, I stood straight up, and screamed, “I, AM, HEROBRIIIIIIIIINE!!!!!!!!! This story is a theory, so it might be false, but false is a reasonable answer. Some reasons why it is false because Herobrine does not exist in Minecraft. Also, in the recording, there are no signs of a Nether portal. Many people believe that Herobrine is related to Disc 11, but this is likely to be false. Most Likely Story Steve was mining in a cave. He didn't bring any torches, so he brought flint and steel instead. He lit a fire to make light, and consequently he coughed from the smoke. He flipped through his journal. Then he heard a mysterious sound. He looked at the source of the sound, as that is a normal human reflex. His fire went out, so he lit it again. He saw a glimpse of the glowing eyes, and ran away in panic. He ran outside where the creature teleported in front of him and killed him, causing the disc to stop abruptly. * The creature that was chasing him and kill him was an Enderman. The sounds heard throughout the disc sounds much like an Enderman. ** The creature isn't Herobrine because Herobrine doesn't make the kind of noise, also Herobrine doesn't physically exist. It is only a rumor in the Minecraft community. * The clicking noises were flint and steel, because in reality, lighters would make a clicking noise when lit up a fire. * Many people believe that the noise at the end is Steve's dog. But there isn't enough evidence to actually be a dog.